


The Nine-Nine Talks Soul Mates

by havocthecat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: In a world where there are soulmates, the Nine-Nine would talk about soulmates regularly. The conversation gets super weird sometimes.Not stated in the fic, but: Of course Holt and Kevin are soulmates. Terry loves yogurt, but Terry loves his wife even more, because she's his soulmate. Hitchcock and Scully are soulmates. You may decide if they are platonic soulmates or not. Jake is Boyle's soulmate, but is Boyle Jake's soulmate? Who knows? I never got that far! You decide! Rosa, Gina, and Amy are very-- Well. I never got there. Take your pick. But know that I love them.Originally scrawled in a notebook in 2014, and recently unearthed, but this will never be finished.





	The Nine-Nine Talks Soul Mates

"Not everyone has a soulmate," drawls Gina. She has one hand wrapped around a coffee mug and waves the other one around in the air. "Take Peralta, for example. Theory is that if he even has a soulmate, it's, like, a chimpanzee or something."

"What do you mean Jake doesn't have a soulmate?" Boyle perks up from his desk, where he's been working on paperwork and self-admittedly perfecting the ideal spice rub for the last three hours. He looks a little frantic. "Jake has to have a soulmate. Obviously he has a soulmate!"

"I resent that!" Peralta calls out from where he's trying to balance a rubber ball confiscated from a perp who used it to rob a bank - no kidding, really! - on top of one finger. "My soulmate is totally not even a member of the animal kingdom. I'm thinking a really big tree. The kind that squirrels live in. Or maybe Nakatomi Plaza. Probably it's Nakatomi Plaza."

"Maybe a slime mold?" Amy wrinkles her nose at him. She can't help herself. Jake Peralta brings out the worst in her.

Rosa stands in the corner, her arms crossed. She's torn between laughter and scornful derision. Soulmates.


End file.
